


make it holy

by weatheredlaw



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: She was beautiful, sure, but she was tough. In a kingdom where he knew he’d have to work overtime to gain their trust,shewas now his home. She was his planet, and every day he would exist in her orbit.or: erend vanguardsman is tasked with protecting the nora princess.everythingis about to change.





	make it holy

**Author's Note:**

> idk i saw some text post about bodyguard au's on tumblr, married it to a royalty au, and now here we are.

_i could make you want me, make you need me, make you mine_  
_i could make it holy, make it special, make it right_

 

* * *

 

The Oseram had only ever good at three things: fighting, forging, and drinking. But in the years since the alliance between the kingdoms, the world no longer required a talent for war, and a love of weapon making had no place in peacetime. Faced with this, the ealdormen could not allow the only talent of the Oseram to be getting spectacularly drunk. And so warriors with strength and skill were sent to the other kingdoms to act as protectors. Vanguards.

That was how Erend lost his sister to a Carja prince, though if she were to ever hear him say anything to that effect, she’d have walloped him upside the head: once for being dramatic, and a second time for being a baby.

“You’ll get your own assignment yourself,” she told him, when she’d returned to the Claim to celebrate his birthday. “Maybe a nice Banuk princess way up north, eh? Or I could have you in Meridian with me. Some of the nobles have been talking about bringing Oseram guards to the city, to keep an eye on their land and heirs.”

“Thrilling,” Erend muttered, and downed the last of his drink.

“ _Easy_ ,” Ersa warned. She’d never been a fan of his drinking. “You show your ass, you’ll wind up guarding the forges.” Forge duty was considered punishment for Vanguards who pissed off their superiors, or an easy assignment for those who didn’t cut it in their training. Erend has done neither, but he knew he had the potential to be a pain.

“Right,” he said, and pushed his empty tankard away. “I’m glad you came home.”

“Avad didn’t need me this week. _And_ , it’s not everyday your brother gets a year older.”

Not for the first time during her visit, Erend caught her using her charge’s first name. She spoke of the younger Carja prince as if he were a friend, the two of them practicing swordplay together, keeping one another sane during boring feasts. He wanted to warn her, to remind her of their training: a charge was only a charge. Not a companion, not a friend, never a lover. That was the way it needed to be.

And besides, peace or not, no Oseram would have been welcome as a member of any royal family, particularly the Carja.

“Well I’m glad you could be spared,” he said, instead of telling her things she already knew.

 

* * *

 

“Here.” Haruk was Erend’s superior, and in charge of telling him his assignment. “You’ll be leaving for Mother’s Heart at the end of the week.”

Erend balked. “ _Mother’s Heart?_ ”

“That’s right.”

“You’re assigning me to the Nora?”

“ _I’m_ not assigning you anywhere. The High Matriarchs have requested a Vanguard for their new princess. The ealdormen have assigned her to you.”

All Vanguards were tasked with knowing as much as possible about the different kingdoms. The Nora were certainly not Erend’s _least_ favorite, but he’d have preferred to spend the rest of his life in Ban-Ur shoveling snow for Banuk nobles before he went to Mother’s _Heart_ and stood around listening to the Nora discuss _flowers_ and _trees_ and their All-Mother.

What was he going to watch her do? Garden all day? Thumb through her prayer book? Knit a doily?

“ _Erend._ ” Haruk’s tone was sharp. “The High Matriarchs have entrusted the safety of their heir to us. Despite what you may think of yourself, you are the best Vanguard I have right now. The situation in the Nora kingdom is...delicate.”

“What does that mean?”

Haruk sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “The naming of this particular woman as the heir to the kingdom has not been the most...popular choice. She was formerly an outcast.”

 _Right_ , he thought. That was something the Nora still did, clinging to only a handful of their pre-industrial traditions. Nora who violated certain laws could be cast out of the kingdom into their surrounding territories, lands where they did not have a real presence, but still maintained control over what happened with it. Namely sticking outcasts there until they were welcomed back into the capital.

“How was she named heir?”

“Kind of a complex process. The Nora throne doesn’t follow a bloodline. The High Matriarchs decide. She’s been treated favorably by one for some years now, and _that_ one was able to swing at least one vote in her favor. Apparently she’s well suited to lead, and that’s all that matters. It’s also—” He looked over his glasses at Erend. “—all you need to know.”

Erend sighed. “Of course, sir.”

“You know the rules, you know how this goes. Don’t get attached, remain true to your duty, etcetera, etcetera.”

“I understand.”

Haruk nodded. “I know you do. You leave at the end of the week,” he said again as he stood. “Make the Claim proud, Erend Vanguardsman.”

 

* * *

 

“To my shithead of a brother!” Ersa shouted over the din of the pub. The crowd quieted to listen to her. “And his new assignment!” She turned to him and grinned. “To Erend!”

“ _To Erend!_ ”

Erend drank with his sister and, not for the first time that week, couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread over his new assignment.

“Nora kingdom is beautiful,” Ersa said. “Almost as beautiful as their princess. Or so I hear.”

“Yeah? I’ll be sure to tell her you’re interested. If you don’t think _Avad_ will get jealous.”

He absolutely deserved the smack over the head he got. “Stop that,” she said. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Do you think the Carja would want an Oseram for a Sun-Queen?”

Ersa glared at him. “Why are you being this way? Why are you treating me like this?”

“Ever since you got here all you do is throw his name around. Like he _cares_ about you. Like you _matter_ to him.” He shook his head and finished his drink. Another was at the table before he could ask. “He doesn’t give a shit about you.”

“Shut up, Erend.”

“You’re just his shield. If someone took you down, they’d have another Vanguard at his side in a _second._ You’re not special, not to him.”

“And not to you either, apparently.”

Erend rounded on her. “Of course you’re special to me. You’re fucking...you’re _everything_ , and you show up here for my fucking birthday and you can’t stop talking about some stupid prince!”

Ersa should have hit him. Like, _really_ hit him.

Instead, her expression softened.

“You’ve had too much to drink,” she said, and Erend let her pry the cup from his hand. “Come on. Let’s get home and go to bed.”

Erend mumbled something, but it was incoherent even to himself. He allowed her to guide him out of the pub and onto the street. A cry went up from a group of other Vanguards by the door, encouraging Erend to stay for one more drink, but Ersa told them to fuck off.

“We won’t _see_ each other,” Erend muttered.

“We will.”

“Not...not how we used to.”

Ersa kissed his temple. “This was always our fate,” she said. “We don’t get to be kings and queens, dummy. We lend them our blade, we give them our strength.”

“We _are_ Vanguard steel,” Erend said, finishing their mantra. He hated it. He’d always hated it.

“Write to me,” she offered. “Tell me what you can, tell me about your Nora princess.”

“Can’t believe that’s where I’m going.”

Ersa laughed. “You’ll like it there, in time. Took me a while to get used to Meridian. Still not good with the heat.” She kept her arm around him even as he started to sober up at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his flat.

“Is he good to you?” Erend asked, as Ersa helped him inside and onto his bed.

Ersa nodded. “Yes, Erend. He is very good to me.”

He gave her a gentle shove. “Alright, alright. I’m okay now,” he said. “You don’t have to babysit me.”

“Just keeping an eye on you.”

“Shouldn’t have left then,” he muttered.

Ersa sighed and sat next to him. “Do we have to keep going over this?”

Erend shook his head. “No. I’m just being a shit.”

“Well, get some rest,” she said, and kissed his cheek. “You’ve got a long trip ahead of you.”

 

* * *

 

Getting ready for the journey didn’t take a lot. Most of his time in the two days before was spent going over Nora customs, Vanguard codes, and what would be required of him. But what he wanted to understand was the one thing no one can tell him — who _was_ the Nora princess?

“Unfortunately I don’t know much beyond what I told you.” Haruk pointed to a few pieces of armor laid out for them on the table and his blacksmith set them aside. What Erend would need depended on his duties. Official armor pieces needed to be worn at formal events. Lighter, protective pieces would be worn day to day. “What I know is what High Matriarch Teersa told me. That she has what it takes to lead the Nora kingdom forward.”

Erend nodded. “I’ll wait and find out,” he said, because that’s what Haruk wanted to hear.

Haruk turned to him. “Duty comes first, Erend. However you might feel about your charge is second to that.”

“Of course.”

Haruk put a hand on his shoulder. “The Nora are good people. They’ll make you feel welcome, in time. Though, I should warn you…” He turned away and picked out one last piece of armor. “Not all the High Matriarchs are thrilled to have you. Namely Lansra. You’ll want to watch out for her.”

“She was the vote against the outcast.”

“Right.” Erend knew the Matriarchs made certain decisions for the kingdom, namely in regards to their traditions, and that a majority was required. If one of them didn’t want him there, didn’t want this new princess —

“What’s her name?” Erend asked. No one had told him. He hadn’t asked.

Haruk frowned. “The Matriarch? I told you—”

“No. _Her._ The princess. You haven’t said.”

“Oh.” Haruk frowned. “It’s, um—” He started shuffling through papers on his desk. Erend couldn’t believe the two of them. Here they were, talking very seriously about ensuring this woman’s safety, and neither of them knew her damn name.

Erend saw something that looked familiar, papers relating to his assignment, and picked them up, reading through them. “...Aloy,” he said.

Haruk looked up. “Yes. Yes, that’s it.” He took the papers. “Aloy.”

 

* * *

 

Ersa had to go, and Erend had to leave for Mother’s Heart.

“You look handsome,” she said. “Very official.”

“I should,” he muttered. “Haruk spent six hours picking out this armor.”

Ersa laughed. “Well they’re going to be very impressed with you. With all of the Oseram,” she added. “You’re going to make us proud, Erend. I know this.”

He nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“Of course you will,” she said, and cupped his cheek. “Of _course_ you’ll do your best. Nothing you give could be any less.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you. And I’ll see you again. I’ll write, and you’ll write back, understand?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

Ersa pressed a hand against the chest of his armor. “Okay,” she said. “Go.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Travel safe, dummy.”

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re mean,” he said. “But I’ll miss you. I _do_ miss you,” he said.

“Well, get going. Go do your job. Keep that princess safe.”

“Aloy,” he said. “Her name is Aloy.”

Ersa smiled. “Aloy is very lucky then. Because she’s getting the second best Vanguard from Oseram as her right hand man.”

 

* * *

 

Erend slept through most of the ride to Mother’s Heart. He couldn’t say he was going miss Oseram, not really. It had lost its luster once Ersa left, but it was still his home. He glanced back once to see the smoke rising from the forges, and said goodbye.

The Nora kingdom was not so different looking from Oseram. Snow dotted the distant peaks and great wooded areas covered the landscape. Erend knew they’d arrived when they left the wilds behind and crossed over farmland. He saw them tending their fields, citizens and outcasts alike, and herding their cattle. They eyed the carriage with the Oseram symbol emblazoned on the side with wary expressions, no doubt having heard of his pending arrival, but still not knowing how to feel about it.

“We’re here, sir,” said the driver, and began to hop down to unload Erend’s luggage.

The gate into Mother’s Heart was open, and outside it stood three elderly women, two smiling and one with a frown so deep Erend knew she must be Lansra.

“Erend Vanguardsman.” One of the women extended her arms. “Welcome to Mother’s Heart.”

“You must be High Matriarch Teersa.”

“I am. These are my fellow Matriarchs, Jezza and Lansra.”

Jezza bowed her head and smiled. “We are pleased to have you here, Vanguard.” Erend bowed in return.

Lansra did not acknowledge him, though Erend turned and bowed to her as well.

“Come,” Teersa said. “We will have tea, and I will bring you to Aloy.” She waved for him to follow. Erend’s driver stood awkwardly with his luggage until Jezza ordered one of the Nora braves to take it all to Erend’s new quarters. “Near the princess,” Teersa said.

“I would only assume.”

“We had hoped to have your sister instead,” Lansra said. “To have a _man_ guarding our future queen is beyond inappropriate. And an _Oseram_ man, to top it all.”

“I apologize if I disappoint, High Matriarch. I promise I’ll do my best to keep her safe.”

“It is doubtful,” Lansra said, “that it will be good enough.”

 

* * *

 

The Matriarchs lived together in a large home at the center of the city, just in front of the castle. Erend sat stiffly in their tea room, sipping awkwardly from a thin porcelain cup.

“While we did not all agree on Aloy as our future queen, we see now that she must be protected.” Teersa looked pointedly at Lansra, who only scowled.

“Again,” Lansra said. “I voted against you because I wanted your sister.”

“Ersa guards the youngest Carja prince,” Erend said. “She couldn’t be spared.”

“Yes, I was told we were too late to acquire her. Though you were also spoken quite highly of.” Teersa smiled. “We are happy to have you, Erend. Truly.”

“I’m happy to serve. When is your princess’s coronation?”

“Aloy is nineteen,” Jezza said. “She requires two years of training and education before she will be ready to take the throne properly.”

“That’s quite a wait.”

“It’s necessary,” snapped Lansra. She pushed her tea away. “I’ve no desire to entertain this freebooter.” Erend _bristled_ at the insult. “I will be in the temple, should you need me.” She left and took her attendants with her.

Once she was gone, Teersa reached over and patted Erend’s hand. “Nevermind her. She will grow used to all this, in time. We’ve been without a proper queen or king for some time. I think Lansra had gotten comfortable with us making the decisions.”

Erend took a sip of his tea. “Why have a queen now? Why not continue things the way they’ve been?”

Jezza shrugged. “The All-Mother wills it. Aloy’s eventual return to the kingdom was fated, and well-timed. It could only mean she was also meant to be our queen.”

“Indeed,” Teersa said. “And we have spoken of her quite enough. I think it’s time you met our future queen.”

Erend stood along with the Matriarchs and followed. _Finally_ , he thought. After all this, he confessed himself eager to get to know the girl.

Teersa and Jezza led him through the Matriarch’s home and out a large door toward an expansive garden. The Nora’s castle was not as large as the one in Meridian, nor as imposing as the one in Ban-Ur, but it still commanded attention. It was utilitarian in some spots, with towers covered in thick ivy, and the Nora banners hanging from the parapets. As soon as they stepped outside, Erend could hear the hustle and bustle of the castle, the shouts of servants as they brought in vegetables from the garden, the squeal of pigs as they were ushered back inside. He’d read that the Nora were largely self-sufficient, requiring very little from the other kingdoms. Now he saw it was true.

After leading him through another series of heavy wooden gates, Teersa said, “She’s just over here, or at least she should be.”

“We do struggle to keep her... _confined_ ,” Jezza added, though the use of the word seemed to pain her. Erend raised a brow. Beyond these walls and gates it was much quieter. Here, a series of targets at been set up, likely for archery practice. Erend went and inspected one — it was of fine quality, tough deer hide that would provide a satisfying _thunk_ when an arrow pierced its center.

He reached out to touch it — and an arrow struck a bullseye.

“ _Aloy!_ ” Teersa and Jezza were immediately up in arms as Erend stared at the spot where the arrow had gone in, just inches from his hand. He could still feel the breeze of it as it’d rushed past. When he finally turned to see where the shot had come from, he also saw _her._

Princess Aloy was tall and slim, but muscled, likely from her years as an outcast. She did not wear the trendy dresses of Nora nobility, but rather fitted pants tucked into worn leather boots, and a dark blue blouse clearly made by hand and embroidered with the local flora. Her wild red hair was pulled away from her face, decorated with the traditional beads and wraps her people had stopped sporting years ago. She looked like a _pirate_ , he thought, and was honestly impressed.

She gripped her bow with an expert hand, and as she lowered it, Erend caught a glimpse of a smile as she looked at him and said, carelessly, “Oops.”

 

* * *

 

They sat for lunch together in the garden after Aloy had ushered the Matriarchs away.

“They mean well,” she said, “but they hover. Lansra doesn’t care for me and the feeling is mutual, but she at least respects the vote and leaves me alone.” Aloy leaned back as they were served iced tea, never taking her eyes off him. “So. Erend Vanguardsman. Did you go into this line of work because of your surname, or was it the other way around?”

Erend chuckled. “All the Oseram are named that way,” he said.

Aloy leaned forward on one elbow. “ _Really._ So if I were Oseram, what would my name be? Noblewoman? Princesswoman? Queenwoman?”

“You’re not queen _yet_ ,” he said, and she laughed. “No one’s told me what you did that was so impressive though. Mind letting me in on the secret?”

Aloy shook her head. “It’s not a secret. I proved my worth to the kingdom as per Nora tradition.” She leaned back again. “I think that’s really all there is to know.” Their lunch was brought out to them. When it was served and they were alone again, Aloy asked, “So how did the Oseram become protectors of nobility? It wasn’t tradition.”

Erend shrugged. “Oseram were only ever good at three things. Making weapons, making war, and making beer. After the treaties were signed, wasn’t much of a market for the first two, and the ealdormen weren’t going to let their best soldiers drink themselves to death. After a year of things falling to pieces, they called a proper council, formed the Vanguard.”

“And how did it become your calling?”

“Well, I had no mother and my father wasn’t worth a damn. Only thing I had going for me was my sister.”

Aloy smiled. “I’ve heard she’s...something else.”

“She’s the best damn Vanguard the Oseram have ever had. Our trainer Haruk knew she would be.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Erend laughed. “I always knew I’d play second fiddle to Ersa, but that never bothered me. She looked out for me when we were kids, and it wasn’t much different once we set out to be Vanguards. Ersa earned her placement in Meridian. She’s learned to love it.”

“And what about you? Will you learn to love it here?”

Her gaze was piercing, the intent in her voice palpable. Erend found his mouth had gone dry, the words he might have said stolen from him, and he couldn’t look away. Later he would wonder — how long did they watch one another, before someone came to make sure their drinks were full, their food was satisfactory, that their every need was met.

 _Well_ , he thought. _Not every need._

“I think Nora land is beautiful,” he finally said.

Aloy seemed pleased.

“I’m glad. And I hope you enjoy your time with us. But there are some things I need to discuss. After we eat, of course. Try the venison,” she added. “I killed it this morning.”

 

* * *

 

They walked in the garden together, Aloy pointing out the different breeds of roses native to the Nora lands.

“They take these from the wild,” she said softly. “Plant them here and trim them into these little boxes. They flourish out there,” she added. “But here…” Erend stayed silent. Aloy turned to him. “I don’t want your service, Erend.”

He frowned. “...Are you asking me to leave?”

“No, of course not. What I’m asking is for your companionship. You think because I wear these beads, because I could walk the boundaries of my kingdom with my eyes closed that I’m one of them?” She shook her head. “To everyone, I’m an outside. To some, I always will be.” She put her hand on his arm. “You’re going to be here for a long time, Vanguard. I don’t know if you will _ever_ feel at home, or if anyone will accept you.

“We aren’t so different,” she said. “And I need your help.”

“I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Aloy nodded. “Good,” she said, and continued walking. “We’ll be traveling to Mother’s Cradle at the end of the week. It’s smaller city, just south of here. They provide most of the breads and flours we use. It’s an easy start, they’re largely supportive of my taking the throne, but there still some I need to bring to my side. I understand the Oseram have a...reputation.”

Erend laughed. “Yeah, we know how to have a good time.”

“Well I need you by my side.”

“To talk you up?”

Aloy nodded. “Yeah. To talk me up, Erend Vanguardsman.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Think you can do that?”

He looked her up and down. She was beautiful, sure, but she was tough. In a kingdom where he knew he’d have to work overtime to gain their trust, where he would be hounded by High Matriarch Lansra who was just waiting for him to screw everything up — _she_ was now his home. She was his planet, and every day he would exist in her orbit.

Realizing that gave him his first comfort.

“Yes,” he said. “I think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
